The Only One
by THEFANGIRLDOCTOR
Summary: What would happen if someone could help stop the Dark lord. What if that person had a sad past where she thinks no one could understand. She is a different witch because she can also bend elements at her will. Follow Caleo though love and drama with her and the one and only Sirius Black! Years 1-7
1. New beginnings

Thud, slap, thud, slap went my feet as I ran from the house. "Come back here NOW" screamed my aunt.

Never I thought because my throat hurt from spending all night in the cold cellar where I was confined in the large house with at least 30 bedrooms.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp sting on my leg which led me tumbling onto the pavement. "Damn" I thought as I went sprawling down the pavement scratching my side in the process. I couldn't stop myself from being levitated because my body was physically and mentally tired.

"Thought you could get away hmm?" said a sharp voice that I was accustomed too. "You better prepare for the punishments because I'm giving no mercy!" Said the voice again followed by a nasal laugh. I quickly tried to break free but my arm was too heavy,my mind too cloudy. Then everything faded away into blissful darkness.

I wake up finding that my arms and legs are bound together by tough rope. I try to break free but only make my hands sore in the process. I had to concentrate and think of warmth and fire and soon I will be free.

You see, I'm not a normal witch I have extra powers other than being magical I can bend the elements to my will. If I don't concentrate however, I can literally burn myself up from the heat or cold.

I breathe in and out, in and out, and think of warmth slowly burning through the ropes making the dim room brighter, warmer, happier. I open my eyes and find that my hair started glowing a soft mellow orange/red and that I was free from the ropes.

I hear the door open and the light vanishes like blowing out a candle. My aunt Lilith is standing over me. "How did you free yourself!?" She spats at me while I try to empty the dizziness taking over my head from the sudden movements. "Of course you used my power didn't you!"

"I am allowed to use my power I am an elemental!" I shout at her. She looks taken aback for a moment and I see her vulneriabality. Her sneer comes back on " I should have taken you to the council when I had the chance!"

No, I can't go there again the memories, pain, suffering. It was an awful place.


	2. Part 2 Flashback

We ran quickly through the cold dark night, I coughed and followed my aunt to the new place she called fun. I saw something orange rush past and was filled with fear. I wanted to sleep my legs were tired and I could hardly move please, I thought not any farther. Dead trees and grass filled every corner and shadows and howling filled up the dark empty space.

I bumped into my aunt and fell into a puddle of water, she turned around and glared, then sent a warming charm my way. I saw a dirty old hovel in front and then a bright golden light filled the air and I saw a tall building take its place. It's windows sparkled and it seemed like heaven compared to the place it was in. A door appeared and so did a knife. My aunt looked at me then suddenly grabbed my hand and made a shallow slit across my palm.

I gasped then cried out in pain. She put some blood on her hand then slid it across the door in an oval shape. The door opened and a group of witches we standing around a circle. We cannot keep our power any longer sister we must give it to the child. I looked around what did they mean "give it to the child"?

I was suddenly levitated onto the table and I could not move. They started chanting and my head felt weird and I saw images of a horrible war and more misery than I could ever imagine. "No, no, no stop please!" I screamed while thrashing around the best I could.

"This child will now have our power and after this night we shall all be vanquished to Protect the world from evil." Said a witch to my right.

"what do you mean we shall all be vanquished?" Said my aunt nervously. "We must for the sake of the universe, our power will be our demise only one of us may be allowed to use it!" Another witch said.

"Come sisters we shall mow hold hands!" "We the Cloven sisters pledge that our power shall go to thee child and we shall be no more!"

"No! My power, my life, all for the sake of a better earth I cannot do this!" She screamed and backed away ripping her hands away from the others. "BAM" a bright light filled the air and everyone disappeared. Everyone except my aunt that is.

"Great, I'm stuck with an insolent brat to take care of and the only family I ever had is gone oh well it's better that way!" She said happily.


End file.
